25 Hours Til Sunrise
by Blood Fighter
Summary: Alexis "Breaker" Rockland was not your average teenager. She's what humans call a super-soldier, and an alien. What happens when the world faces an alien invasion and has to bring in Alexis and her team to fight back. Will they survive to live another day or will they die protecting the people who want to exile them? *Rated M for blood, gore, violence, and maybe sexual themes*


Chapter One

I had just joined the Autobots a few Earth days ago, and learning their ways is much more difficult than I ever expected. The kids though are strange. The boys are always playing these war games on what they call a T.V. and X-Box. And the lone girl is always off somewhere else doing primus knows what. There's something different about her. Her demeanor is similar to one of a soldier.

"Hey Starscream, what's up? You look like you're overthinking something," Alexis said walking up to my leg.

"You're confusing to me," I replied picking the child up.

Standing up in my servo she asked, "How so?"

"How about we talk more in my quarters?"

"Okay!"

We walked quietly to my quarters but the bag Alexis has is heaver then her. I punched in the code to my quarters and walked in. Putting Alexis down on my berth, I sat down on the floor.

"You're demeanor I find is one similar to that of soldiers'," I told her.

"Starscream..," her nervousness showed through.

"What is it?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes of course you can," I say.

Alexis didn't say anything for a few moments probably thinking things over.

"I work…for a group of renegade soldiers. We used to be part of a USA Black Ops squad, but we were dishonourably discharged because we apparently blow up a Cerberus compound when there were still hostages inside," her anger slowly rising. "There were no fucking hostages! Hell I checked that whole compound before we detonated the bomb!"

"Were your comrades' court marshalled," I asked.

"No, we were sent straight to the head office, the Pentagon. God, Defense Secretary Keller is gonna get what's coming to him. Those fucking pricks never even did an investigation. They only listened to those fucking Alliance bastards," her anger was so high. She got up and started pacing.

"_So, you and your squad were framed for something you didn't do," _Swindle stated.

"Basically yes, we were framed. By the way if you guys want you can call me by my fighter pilot code name, "Breaker," but that's if you want to," she said.

"Wait a minute. You're a fighter pilot," I asked.

"_And you still use your original code name," _Swindle asked as well.

"Yes I'm a fighter pilot," she laughed. "And no, we changed our code names. Mine used to be "Bomber." Raiders' was "Rudder." And the Commanders' was "Shadow." Everyone changed since that day even I have."

"When do you go back to your base," I asked.

"I don't go back for another two weeks."

"Do you have to go to school?"

"Nope, I'm basically free."

"_Yay! You can stay here then! Let's watch a movie, no let's play C.O.D., no let's play Monopoly," _Swindle says excitedly causing Alexis to laugh more.

"Alright, alright I'll stay as long as it's alright with Starscream," she said.

"It's fine with me," I said with a smile. "You can stay here as long as you like."

"Okay and Swindle you can open the duffle bag, and yes I seen you eyeing it."

As Swindle opened the bag I began to wonder what was so heavy that could be in her duffle bag. Swindle look to Alexis and she nodded. Swindle pulled out camouflage armour. _Metal armour._

"This is the armour we use on and off the battlefield. We are given this armour in basic training. It weighs about five thousand pounds," Alexis said.

"That's a lot of weight, Breaker. I bet it was difficult getting used to wearing it every day," I said.

"You bet your ass it was," she laughed. "But training was easy for me. Everything just came naturally for me."

"_Wow! So, let's watch a movie! Let's watch "Titanic," no let's watch "The Women in Black," or "Step Up 2: The Streets!" Yes let's watch the last one," Swindle said._

"Are you always this excited," Alexis asked.

"He is when you're around," I laughed.

"_I want to see you look like with that amour on, and what's your actual height," _Swindle asked with a small smile.

"Alright give me a minute," she smiled taking her armour and jumping off the far side of my berth.

In less than a minute she was done. When I set her back on my berth Swindle walked up to her. She was taller than him now by almost a foot. Breaker was around six foot four now.

"_Wow! You're much taller than I originally thought," _he said.

"Yeah but my height is my disadvantage fifty percent of the time in battle. Especially when you have very few things to use for cover."

"Wait, you're only a young teen. Why are you a soldier?"

"I was born into this and I made an oath to serve and to protect my people, and I'm not exactly talking about the humans."

"Where are you from anyways, if you don't mind me asking?"

"As long as you don't tell the Autobots or the kids, I will gladly tell you."

"I promise I won't say a word."

She sighed, "Well…I guess the only thing I can really tell you is that I'm a Predacon."


End file.
